


On the rise to power

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Nero wants revenge, Octavia also wants something, and to be Archgovenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: Would you like to know how Nero au Augustus got to be  ArchGovernor? You might get a bonus!





	On the rise to power

Nero au Augustus (from private records , Planetary History Archive)

 

**14:36h, Earth time**

Finally landed. Meeting secretly with Octavia au Lune at this asteroid base has been hard since Iona wants constantly to be around me. Such a pitiful creature, the way she was clinging to me ... I hate her. She is not the wife that me, a true Peerless Scared, should have. But this farce of a wedding has helped my plan. Now, the next move. If only Octavia could persuade her father ...

I feel warmth surround my heart. _Vivire militare est_.  I am finally to get my heart desire in one strike, revenge and power. I can feel she is the one that will give me that; beasts of the same kind known each other. 

 

**14:46h, Earth time**

The compound is purely military. Some rundown base out of use, although still working. Octavia is waiting in the small meeting room, alone. I feel respect for this aloof woman, cold as the satellite that represents her family. Tall and thin build, golden hair pulled back in a stern pony tail, her face does not hold the beauty Iona possesses. Her spirit clearly to be seen, though. She is not to be underestimated.

\- Welcome, Nero au Augustus. _she looks at me, no particular expression in her still beautiful face. _ I have to admit you have make me curious on your motives for this … private meeting. I thought you had a wedding to plan, hands full with your Bellona’s bride. _ is that a mocking light in her eyes? _ And yet, you ask for a secret meeting with the Sovereign’s daughter.

\- So, I see you have agreed to my conditions.

\- Of course, my friend. We are alone. No one knows I am here, either.

\- Thanks. I was just a bit worried. You know, there is a lot of gossip regarding the way the Sovereign is handling things these days. How is your father, Octavia?

\- I didn’t know you cared so deeply for me, Nero.

She is impassive. Not a flinch. But I know she knows what I am talking about. She also has deep desires within that cold heart of hers. But I know she will not make the first move in this game. She is cautious with a good reason, a life or death reason.

\- But I must suggest you measure your words, my friend. I doubt you would go unharmed if someone believed you are into that gossips … with your current social status and such. _ she is smiling but nothing but anger is licking through her eyes; she is beautiful in her rage.

 

**15h, Earth time**

I have to tame this tigress. Octavia knows me. We have shared common ground before, although she is far older than me. I must make sure she believes me, no matter what.

\- Please, Octavia, no need to be so defensive. You know as well as me we could benefit from our mutual help.

\- Mutual help? On what? I do not need any help from a nobody.

I have to laugh. She is a true fearless creature.

\- I agree on that. However, my dear friend, if I am still a beggar in the house of the family that destroyed House Augustus, your future is not looking brighter in the hands of a man that is starting to behave more and more like a demented.

\- Ah! So, that is it. _Do ut des_.

-  _Do ut des_.

I start to unravel my proposition. My desire for revenge has burned in me for so long, kept in silence for so long, I feel elated to explain it to someone as desperate as me. My voice is calm, though. She listens actively, slowly seeing me as an equal. If I want to get her attention, I need her to trust me. I might me her equal in intelligence but still not in the resources I so desperately need.

\- I have always thought you were so much more than the good boy you portrayed to your ‘’adopting’’ family. But why should I help you with your petty revenge plan?

\- Because I can give you what you desire the most.

\- And what would be it, Nero? I am the Sovereign daughter, I already have everything I desire.

\- But Octavia! You know pretty well those rumors that have started spreading are so much more than that. Your father is an old demented man, no longer able to keep a firm rule on things. Some are calling him a tyrant. I would say he is crazy and no longer fit to put Society first, Gold first.

\- That incident with the aborted new legislation regarding the Outer Circle was a misunderstanding.

\- Really? Many high-ranking Golds were surely alarmed to hear he was thinking to allow them more political freedom that they already have.

\- As I said, just a misunderstanding.

\- Octavia …. don’t be condescending. Help me and I shall support you when the time comes for you to take his place.

\- How?

\- It is not just about revenge. I want the Mars ArchGovernor position.

\- Jajaja! Have you gone also nuts, Nero?!

\- And you will help me because you desire your father’s position.

I am gambling my life to reveal her the plan, but I have seen so many times before that shine in her eyes ... She wants power as much as me. She has not involved herself in front line politics, keeping a low profile at her father’s shadow. But I am sure as I can be, she has been planning to take his place for some time. She is a proud, calculating person. Slowly, she has been gaining key supporters and the admiration of the people.

On the same night I marry Iona, I will kill her and send her head to her father. They will go after me, go to ArchGovernor Cylus to ask for revenge. But before that night, I need Octavia to convince the Sovereign I am make to be the new Mars ArchGovernor. Cylus is a weak old fool, he has shown to be unfit to control latest uprisings in the mines, thus lowering income to the Sovereign vaults. After the official signature is in my power, I am sure I will easily get his knights support. That way when the Bellona’s dogs knock on the ArchGovernor door expecting to see their ally, they will meet my face.

-  _Eram quod es, eris quod sum_.

-  _Alea iacta est._ _ as I knew, beasts of the same kind known each other.

 

**20h, Earth time**

I do not see the stars I know are around us in this small asteroid. I keep watching her pale skin, a silver and earie touch that must be due to the old lights in the compound. She is so different from Iona, I am not surprised I tried to get our conspirational arrangement a bit further. No regrets. Octavia is still in her youth years, a fully grown up woman with worldly experience. She has no signs of her last pregnancy in her body, too.

I put my hands around her small breasts. Still firm, still appealing. She does not move. I keep touching her, now a bit more roughly. I pinch her nipples, their pale pink getting a more intense color as blood pulls in them. She looks into my eyes while placing her hand in my manhood. No need for much pleasantries to fully respond. I will accept gladly whatever. That’s a thing I will kill Iona for, too. She is too shy, to virginal for my taste. Repulsive as her bloodline.

I take my right hand further down. She arches, tempting me with a small meow. Her _mons Venus_ is white gold, soft as the fur of a rabbit. I push a finger inside her and take it out. I taste her. As ready as any wore pink. I wonder how her previous husband was treating in bed such a complex creature. From her only child, not much fun in the marital chamber.

She is all wet and slippery. The only sign she is feeling the lust a much younger and endowed lover must produce in her. I am not surprised Octavia is not the talkative type. I keep playing her, my fingers stimulating her clitoris and her insides at the same time. Her eyes are cloudy. She kisses me with a wild force and her nails scratch my scrotum just enough to make be gasp. It feels like sleeping with a tigress.

The kiss grows into a power struggle, tongues fighting for dominance. Small sounds escape my lips as she bites my tongue. I realize that someday perhaps we may turn into enemies. We are too much alike. The only real hunger we have is for power. My fingers quicken my motions, encouraged by her passion. I feel eagerness fill my veins, but I am not letting any primal feelings affect me. I start kissing, probably even slightly bruising, her neck, her hand firmly pumping me. I want to impress her. I want her to see I am not some pixie, that will lose all self-control. Sharp nails dug into my skin, I turn hazy eyes towards her face and she pushes me. I fall on my back and I watch her, as she slides her hands over my chest snake like. Her hair falls around my face as she kisses my cheek, her lips travelling to my ears, bitting. Hot breath over my skin, electrifying touch. My hands tease her buttocks and thighs. Her lips travel slowly on my neck, my chest, accompanied by a bite or scratching. She bites my nipple and flicks her tongue on it while still holding it in prison by pearly white teeth. It’s painful and pleasurable at the same time. She continues exploring my stomach and teases the spot between my navel and my engorged member. She breaths over me, then continues teasingly tracing shapes on my thighs. My heart is thundering in my chest, shaky breaths escape my lips. My hands curl into fists. Her tongue flicks feather-like over my cock head. My entire body shivers as I feel her take hold of me inside her deep throat.

My patience runs thin and I leap forward, taking her in my arms and burying my face between her breasts. Her hands claw at my scalp and she pushes me back. This power struggle arouses me greatly. If she is the tigress, I am the lion. She straddles me and I take hold of her hips as she takes me in. I push and slide in her quickly. A roar escapes my lips. Her hand slams on my chest as she sets a rhythm. I feel her body constrict around me, hot and painful. I am sweating. Holy shit! She is a bitch! I realize she came to this meeting already with this in her mind. She has used some gel deep inside that makes my cock burn and engorge even more.

\- What is this, Octavia? Using old tricks already?

\- I like to be prepared. _ she does not smile but her eyes are shinny with excitement and merriment while she keeps riding me as if I was a bronco. _ This way, you can keep me satisfied for some … time.

I squash her breast in revenge. She cries, her hair all loose into her face.

\- Aaah! You will fuck me to your heart content. Is it not a nice weeding gift from my part, Augustus?

I push wildly into her. After all, I am much younger and I am more than happy to accept the challenge. I let my hand roam down until I find her opening and push it inside. I know pretty well how to play this, too. She lets out a cry, not expecting the stretch. I keep the pressure a bit more, waiting for her to adjust. In the meanwhile, I let my finger get smeared with her poison. With a sudden move, I start massaging her clitoris.

\- WHAT??!! Aaaaah!

She feels the same hurting burn in her flesh as me, now. She screams, rage and pleasure all in one as she orgasms around me. She pumps my cock and I oblige, exploding into her with exhilaration. Round one is mine.

 

**9h, Earth time**

I am back to my quarters. The Bellona’s sacrifice is there, by the balcony. I smile to her and embrace her tinny figure.

\- Did you miss me, my heart?

\- But I am outraged! You look so happy!

\- I am the happiest man, Iona. Finally, I will get wat I want.

**Author's Note:**

> Autor’s Notes: This is our second fanfic. Criticism is welcome. If you would like to suggest a certain pairing, please tell us. We hope you are having as much fun reading our crazy stories as we have writing them. Haec ego non multis scribo, sed tibi.


End file.
